


Up the healing mountain.

by Firecore



Series: Kingdom Hearts Dragon AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KHdragonAU, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Viking, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecore/pseuds/Firecore
Summary: Riku survived the encounter with Ansem, the dark one who's fanning the flames of wars. But not unscathed. The hellish blade that struck him refuses to let go of his victim, leaving a trace of darkness that is slowly corroding him.He goes toward the peak of a snow veiled mountain, alone, in order to heal his body from the wounds and his soul from the darkness...
Series: Kingdom Hearts Dragon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Up the healing mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> \---Hello and welcome to Firecore's brand new account!! I'm not too much of a writer's material, but I hope that someday I'll get better so I can bring to all my followers the story of this AU I've been working a lot with.
> 
> Here's a piece inspired by Wardruna-a Norse Folk band- song called Lyfjaberg. Please give it a listen while reading if you want! Hopefully it will help you to picture the atmosphere.
> 
> And last but not least I want to thank my good friend AzureSkyes for helping me with all of this. Without your amazing review this wouldn't turn out as epic as it is now! Azure is also the one you should thank for the summary. Can't ever ever thank you enough for this!

I am alive. My bones ache as I walk, my head spinning as I look, my chest trembles as I breathe, but I am alive.

The wound left by the damned sword stung as if it was still plunged in there, piercing my flesh and draining my blood. The wretched weapon shines satisfied by its taste, and now it seems I'll have its silent, yet loud company wherever my path leads me, for however long I have left. But I will not surrender to its malicious glare nor its vicious thirst. That's not the path I want to walk.

I've always been on my way in between, seeking the dawn I long each day. To see them. To see him.

Nature is wise, nature knows, nature feels, nature lends a hand to the ones in need whose hearts are righteous, I have no doubts about that. The wolf pack that lurks and rules this mountains took me in, they saved me and I will be forever in debt of their honorable deed. I walk among them as if they were my brothers and sisters, I speak their tongue without any words, I've heard their stories through their eyes and their spirit now resides inside my body. The strength of family, the bonds of our hearts, they taught me how important it is. How blind I was before I got here...

The alpha, their leader, a remarkable white coated wolf with eyes just as mine, took me to the base of a mountain. He wanted me to make my way to the peak while the winter was charging against us with all its wrath, the hardest test to heal my body from the darkness the man that almost took my life left behind.

The snow blinded my sight, I couldn't see where I should begin my journey, I looked back at the wolf for answers, only to be replied with an intense lupine glare, softly blinking back at me. That's when I understood that I didn't need my sight. In order to make my way through the darkness, I only needed my heart. With a piece of my clothing, I folded my eyes and took cover with my blackened cape, giving the first steps toward the healing mountain.

I let the wind guide me, even when it turns against me, biting my skin with its burning cold. My feet were heavier than any piece of armor, my bones still aching with every step, but my chest wasn't trembling anymore. I was afraid no more of the pain, nor the darkness or what lays ahead. All I wanted was to see them again. My family. My beloved.

Long was my journey, but I already forgot about time, only the All-Father knows when and where I left it behind. I did not care, for I have met rebirth.  
Intense was my pain, but I already felt my whole body anew, I left it behind and only my enemy remembers it. I did not care, for I have met the end of my wandering.

I took away my blindfold and let it fly away into the storm, I gaze towards the vast landscape before me. It was pure white, just as light, and even when I couldn't see the sea of trees, I could feel them. Along with my brothers, my sisters, every creature that I stumbled upon in this journey, the light, the darkness... All as one, and yet all as they are.  
So why doesn’t it feel right to me...?

The cursed sword on my waist whispered words that fell on deaf ears. I unsheathed it, staring straight into its unblinking gazing eye.

"Bound to me, you drink my blood. And with me you still are, hungry for my life." I turned the eye away so it could see the scenery I saw. The beauty of the nothingness for the blind hearts. “You tried to drive me away from those I hold dear.”

My legs succumbed to my exhaustion, but my heart didn't falter. The sword's blade sunk into the thick snow. 

"I'm not afraid of the darkness. I won't walk your path…nor towards the blinding light." I stopped, waiting, perhaps, for an answer I knew I wasn’t ever going to hear. 

The cold and thick air I breathed felt warm and thin, filling me with life. My mind is made up.

"I walk the way to dawn."


End file.
